Encuentros casuales
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: A veces al profesor suplente de literatura le daba por pensar que Akihiko estaba atado a él por un hilo del destino... Porque sin quererlo buscar siempre lo encontraba en su camino, como si el Mundo le gritara que cada vez que lo veía, no era un simple encuentro casual...


**Encuentro casual.**

 **Espacio-tiempo: Hiroki, en el tiempo en que Nowaki se fue a USA. Akihiko, siendo tutor de Misaki.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra adorada Nakamura.**

A veces al profesor suplente de literatura le daba por pensar que Akihiko estaba atado a él por un hilo del destino.

Pero no el famoso hilo rojo del amor; más bien, un hilo negro de amor no correspondido que le venía alterando los sentidos desde la infancia y rompiendo el corazón hasta el día de hoy, en que el pelicastaño se veía a través del reflejo del ventanal del tren bala en el que se encontraba y suspiraba pesadamente.

Hasta la fecha, aunque Hiroki se hubiese querido alejar de Akihiko, el moreno no podía recordar con certeza cómo es que siempre terminaba topándoselo en la vida.

Muy probablemente porque eran vecinos y estudiaron juntos todo el colegio incluyendo también la universidad; pero ahora que ambos se habían graduado, se suponía que tomarían caminos separados y sin embargo en los últimos años era casi imposible no ver al peliplateado, ya fuera en la biblioteca de la Universidad Mitsuhashi; que por cierto, Akihiko no tenía razón alguna para estar allí, o fuera en algún supermercado, inclusive coincidían en el cine e incluso una vez lo encontró un fin de semana almorzando en su casa con su madre; ¿Era imaginación del castaño o Akihiko era el que planeaba todos esos encuentros?.

Su ceño se frunció despegando la vista del ventanal, sabía que Akihiko jamás planeaba eso, pues su mirada de sorpresa cada vez que se topaban se lo demostraba; sin embargo, Hiroki simplemente estaba harto de aquello.

¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir viéndolo en aquella enorme ciudad de Japón? Como si no hubiera sido suficiente que su amistad se requebrajara cuando tuvieron sexo aquella única vez, como si no fuera suficiente que Nowaki, quien fue su salvavidas en el momento exacto, hubiera huido a saber dónde dejándolo solo otra vez atado a Akihiko, como si no fuera suficiente que tuviera esa sensación extraña de que vería a Aklihiko ese día a pesar de que estaba yendo en un tren bala al otro extremo de Japón.

Cerró los ojos y solamente los abrió horas después cuando anunciaron que los pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido debían bajar en la siguiente estación.

Después de corroborar su ticket y recibir su equipaje, Hiroki se instaló en el hotel que había reservado días atrás; su familia podía igualar a los vecinos Usami económicamente pero Hiroki nunca quiso el dinero de ellos, le recordaba un pasado algo triste que sabía bien, compartía con Akihiko. Dejó su maleta en la modesta habitación, tomó una ducha y se vistió con un traje negro elegante para la ocasión. Se vio en el espejo una última vez antes de salir hacia el teatro nacional de Hokkaido y una mirada triste se reflejó en su rostro.

Había llegado hasta allí para ver una de las Orquestas sinfónicas más espectaculares a nivel mundial, y aunque era una de las cosas que más amaba, el no tener a alguien con quien compartirlo simplemente le dejaba un halo de tristeza que aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar.

Era como si, a sus veintisiete años y sin haber tenido nunca una pareja estable, el Mundo entero le estuviera gritando la palabra soledad al oído. Intentó ignorarlo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Teatro donde amenizaría la Orquesta Sinfónica. Se sentó en el lugar que había pagado con anterioridad y, aunque no podía visualizar los rostros de los músicos, sabía que la música se podía oír perfectamente desde allí.

—Disculpa, este asiento está ocupado— preguntó un joven amablemente a la par suya y Hiroki negó sin darle mucha importancia mientras ojeaba el trifolear que describía las piezas musicales que se interpretarían. Su vista se encontraba fija en aquel papel que, hasta que se lo quitaron de las manos, Hiroki desvió la vista al que había osado hacer aquello.

—Oye, por qué... Aki… hiko— Ojos chocolate y violeta se encontraron y la herida que el peligris siempre dejaba en el corazón de Hiroki se volvía a abrir; una y otra y otra vez, como tantas veces en que esa mirada violeta lo veía como un amigo más.

—Hola, Hiroki— esa voz profunda le erizaba la piel, le hacía contener el aliento y le hacía suspirar de resignación, por algo Hiroki se había ido de Tokio a Hokkaido, en verdad pensaba que no lo encontraría en ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Es un evento público, ¿sabías?— Hiroki frunció el ceño, el castaño obviamente se refería a que, por qué de todas las fechas que la Sinfónica anunció y de todos los lugares en los que estaría, Akihiko tenía que coincidir en lugar, fecha y hora con él; y es más, inclusive entre las miles de personas que se encontraban en el teatro, había coincidido con el asiento de a la par suya, ¡eso no era casualidad!, ¡podía jurar que no lo era!—

—¡Claro que lo sé!, entonces…—

—Sabes, que casualidad que coincidiéramos—interrumpió Akihiko mientras sacaba de su saco un cigarro y le ofrecía uno a Hiroki quien lo rechazaba inmediatamente.

—Casualidad…—la palaba le sonaba amarga en los labios; si Akihiko estaba enamorado de Takahiro, debería estarle lamiendo las botas en Japón, no compartiendo un cigarro a la par suya.

—¿Viniste solo?— Hiroki lo volteó a ver y por un segundo creyó que Akihiko probablemente había venido con Takahiro. Solo aquel pensamiento le hacía querer correr de allí lo más lejos posible… —¿Hiroki?—

—Nowaki no quiso venir—se apresuró a decir Hiroki mientras Akihiko hizo una mueca de desagrado que el moreno no pudo notar.

—Sigues con él…—

—¿Y tú, viniste… solo?—se atrevió a preguntar Hiroki desviando la atención de Akihiko a otro tema.

—Mjm—el aludido asintió con la cabeza y exhaló aquel humo grisáceo que se desvaneció en el viento de aquel teatro al aire libre. —El Segundo Movimiento de la Sonata para piano número tres de Chopin; por eso estoy aquí— Hiroki no pudo más que sonreír, ya no sabía si era por tristeza o por enamoramiento o tal vez por iluso; porque allí estaba Akihiko, coincidiendo en gustos musicales con él.

—Yo estoy aquí por las sinfonías de Bach—

—Adivino, la sinfonía dos en Do menor del catálogo de obras de Bach número setecientos ochenta y ocho—Hiroki volteó al lado contrario para evitar que el otro viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su semblante triste y el nudo en la garganta que definitivamente no lo dejaría hablar.

Por su parte Akihiko se levantó del lugar que estaba reservado a alguien más y agradeció con una reverencia a la pareja que momentáneamente se había sentado en otros asientos para cederle un par de minutos al peliplateado. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró la mano del castaño y tirándo suavemente de él, lo levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar entre las filas sin importarle la sorpresa de Hiroki.

—¡Oye!—gritó Hiroki pero de inmediato bajó la voz al ver que había llamado la atención en un lugar tan silente como aquel. Sin querer se dejó arrastrar por el escritor quien comenzaba a bajar las gradas para acercarse hacia donde estaban los asientos privilegiados del lugar.

—Akihiko—

—¿Sí?—

—Te voy a seguir pero suéltame— alegó Hiroki con un tono calmado para evitar que la gente lo siguiera viendo raro. Akihiko lo soltaó y le dio un boleto que tenía en la mano.

—Vamos a nuestros lugares— comentó el peligris inhalando de nueva cuenta el cigarrillo y haciendo que Hiroki se quedara ido viendo el boleto que tenía en la mano, aquel que había ansiado por comprar pero que su presupuesto no lo había permitido. Pero, ¿a qué se refería Akihiko con "nuestros"? si se suponía que casualmente se habían encontrado.

—¿Nuestros?— preguntó Hiroki viéndolo con una expresión de duda que hizo a Akihiko desviar su mirada para el cigarro que estaba fumando.

—Sí, me gané las entradas en un concurso de radio y ya que estas aquí, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo— comentó el literato mientras volvía a caminar y Hiroki comenzaba a caminar tras él, con el corazón un poco más adolorido que minutos atrás; porque aunque ya lo sabía, en verdad dolía escuchar a Akihiko hablar tan despreocupadamente, como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada, como si quisiera darle esperanzas de que aún podría suceder algo con ellos, como si pareciera que aquel encuentro casual entre ellos ya hubiera estado predestinado.

"Tu amabilidad me lastima" fue lo único que pudo pensar Hiroki mientras se sentaba a la par de Akihiko y volteaba a ver con expresión maravillada la fineza de los instrumentos de la orquesta sinfónica que se hallaba delante de él. Inevitablemente sonrió cuando la primera pieza de Bach comenzó a sonar, y a la par, Akihiko miraba aquella sonrisa amplia que muy contadas veces podía apreciarse en el famoso demonio Kamijou.

Fue inevitable contagiarse de aquella sonrisa.

Y era entonces cuando Usami Akihiko volvía a repetirse muy dentro de sí que permanecer al lado de la persona que se ama, era el privilegio de ser su amigo… aunque Hiroki siempre lo hubiera rechazado desde pequeño, se hubiera alejado de cada insinuación que le hacía y aunque se hubiera acostado con él por lástima; Usami siempre seguía buscando la forma de encontrarlo; ya fuera en la Universidad donde el castaño trabajaba, teniendo como excusa el que los libros de allí eran mejores que la Biblioteca Central; ya fuera en algún café o yendo a comer con la mamá de Hiroki; o bien, ya fuera comprando entradas de la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional y viajando ochocientos veinte kilómetros, buscando entre cientos de personas y fingiendo un simple encuentro casual…

Porque a veces al famoso ganador del premio Naomori le daba por pensar que Hiroki estaba atado a él por un hilo del destino…

 **Agradecimiento especial a Bujead forever, por devolverme las ganas de escribir n.n y a mi Melyoan porque sé que me comentará como lo ha hecho con todo lo que escribo, love you my dear!**

 **Alguna hirohiko fan todavía allí?**


End file.
